Último recurso
by FanFiker-FanFinal
Summary: Él no quería acudir a ese método; no quería llegar tan lejos, ni enemistarse con los suyos, ni espiar a escondidas, ni sacar su lado Slytherin, pero en el amor y en la guerra, todo vale. ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: El universo Harry Potter es de Rowling y a veces me arrepiento de no haber sido yo quien lo inventara.

Advertencia: ATENCIÓN: Esto es un fic yaoi (chico-chico), si no te gusta esto, mejor no te corrompas y sal de esta página. Algunas llevamos una carrera fina...

Notas de autor: Esta historia está inspirada por el fake convo de Nicole Marie. Situad este pequeño one-shot donde os plazca, siempre antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Es lo que ha salido de una asquerosa semana en el curro llena de trabajo. Si a partir de ahora voy a poder sacar estas cosas del estrés creo que no estará tan mal sufrirlo a diario... quiero ser positiva. Gracias por leer y comentar.

ÚLTIMO RECURSO

FanFiker_FanFinal

Él no había querido recurrir a métodos tan extremos; no había querido comenzar una pelea sospechosa para conseguir el deseado ingrediente; no había querido espiar con su capa de invisibilidad durante horas hasta conseguir la deseada contraseña para entrar en la casa; no había querido ocultar cosas a sus amigos; no había querido espiarles mientras se tocaban; no había querido transgredir las reglas; no había querido sacar su lado Slytherin, no. Definitivamente no había querido nada de eso, pero el día que se enteró de que Draco Malfoy estaba tirándose a medio castillo, trató de controlar su ira; primero fue oír a Blaise Zabini alardear sobre sus artes amatorias; luego escuchó a Theodore Nott hacer un comentario caliente al término de Herbología; después fue mucho peor, ya no eran chicos de su propia casa, ahora el rubio se permitía frotarse con Terry Boot de Ravenclaw… pero lo peor vino cuando el mismo Seamus Finnigan, ¡Seamus! ¡Su compañero de cuarto, por Merlín! oyó que le decía a Dean que el rubio más sexy del castillo se había fijado en él. No podía ser, definitivamente o alguien había encantado al mago o estaba tan desesperado que había bajado el listón: ¡acostarse con un mestizo! Si se acostaba con un mestizo y con un Gryffindor, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo con él? Él, que había rechazado a chicos y chicas porque sólo lo querían por su fama, veía con tristeza y evidente fastidio que la única persona deseada le maldecía a diario. La vida era increíblemente injusta… y el día que los vio, a él y a Seamus magreándose en uno de los pasillos, si le hubieran puesto delante a Voldemort entonces, hubiera sido capaz de matarlo con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando Seamus llegó a la sala común, con el rostro radiante, Harry lo abordó y sin más, empezó a golpearlo; conseguido su objetivo y ya más aliviado por haber descargado su furia en alguien, cuando los demás pararon la pelea, un tanto extrañados, fingió diciendo que alguien lo había hechizado y no sabía a qué se debía su episodio violento. Después, arregló sus gafas, rotas en la pelea, y buscó la Sala de los Menesteres, que de repente se le aparecía como un improvisado laboratorio de pociones. Jamás lo hubiera hecho solo: Dobby, el elfo doméstico, lo ayudó. Una palabra suya, una orden, del estilo de "quiero vengarme de Malfoy" había convencido a la criatura de que Harry Potter necesitaba su ayuda.

—Al menos el Profesor Snape no podrá decir que no me esfuerzo en su asignatura.

Y así, triunfante, Harry Potter citó al rubio aristócrata a través de una lechuza en la mazmorra 5, un lugar donde solían darse algunas clases pero que fuera del horario de ellas estaría desierto y listo para que ellos la ocuparan.

El moreno bajó a las mazmorras y tras esconderse en uno de los resquicios, sacó una botellita, la bebió y rezó para que pudiera encender a Draco Malfoy en menos de 15 minutos. Se acercó a la sala, y se colocó junto a la puerta. Dos minutos después apuró la botellita y la escondió en su túnica. De repente, fue jalado hacia dentro, y en la cara de Seamus se instaló una gigantesca sonrisa cuando vio al Slytherin sin su túnica, aparentemente preparado y listo para la acción. Seamus se lanzó hacia él, sólo para ser parado por una mano altiva.

—Sin besos, Finnigan.

Él no podía culparlo; casi esa decisión le produjo una inmediata satisfacción, por lo que lo intentó con el siguiente paso: se quitó toda la ropa: su cuerpo había perdido el moreno natural de su piel, ahora era tan pálido como Draco y en algunos lugares tenía pecas. Una vergüenza no poder mostrarse en su plenitud, una pena tener que recurrir a otro cuerpo. Alejó los pensamientos, porque había un tiempo límite y porque él, a su vez, estaba tan excitado que dudó de poder estar a la altura que el otro esperaba. Draco se quitaba la camisa bastante más despacio, como regodeándose en la acción, y el moreno no aguantó más y acercándose, se la jaló entera, rompiendo botones en su recorrido. Aquello no pareció gustar a Malfoy, y para animarlo, el moreno se dirigió con evidente urgencia hacia sus pezones, como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro inagotable de placer ahí; el rubio le dirigió hacia su evidente erección, y esta vez, con calma, el moreno le desabrochó los pantalones y liberó una perfecta y enhiesta polla esperando para él; sólo para él, esta vez. Antes de hacerlo, dirigió la vista hacia el rostro anguloso del rubio, que parecía inquieto, agitado por seguir. Era una pena que no pudiera usar sus verdes ojos para provocarlo, aunque intentó imprimirle el mismo gesto con el rostro de Seamus, y pareció conseguirlo, porque el rubio se quedó un poco descolocado. Después, el universo de Harry se convirtió en aquel delicioso y sensible miembro, paseando su lengua arriba y abajo mientras notaba las manos temblorosas, y después vinieron los jadeos de Draco. Oírle jadear era una tortura; Harry quería bajar su mano y darse placer, pero si lo hacía, perdería toda la diversión y quizá se perdiese también alguna maniobra de correspondencia por parte del rubio, y no quería eso. Aguantó, como pudo. Y siguió chupando y lamiendo, y oyó que Malfoy convocó una silla para poderse agarrar a algo, y aquella reacción le hizo descubrir, alborozado, que sus menesteres estaban siendo óptimos. Y después vino el líquido orgásmico, lanzado con tal fuerza hacia su garganta que temió quedarse sin aire. Harry, confundido y sorprendido a la vez, trató de reponerse, y mirando de nuevo a su conquista robada le obsequió con una sonrisa.

El rubio, con la mirada llena de deseo, lo hizo caminar hacia atrás, hasta empotrarlo con la pared. Harry se golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, y llevó la mano para comprobar que no había sangre; menos mal, sólo faltaría que alguien lo llevara en ese estado a la enfermería. El rubio se colocó a su altura y tras lanzarle una mirada llena de deseo y lujuria mordió su cuello, con fuerza, y Harry deseó que quedara una marca, un testigo de ese momento, algo que mostrara que aquello no estaba siendo un sueño, algo a lo que él pudiera mirar al espejo y decirse "esta es una prueba de que Malfoy fue mío".

De hecho, prefería tener una marca suya, después de haber vivido hasta entonces con una ridícula cicatriz en forma de rayo, cortesía de Voldemort.

Harry jadeó al contacto con el pecho del chico, y sintió una mano envolviendo su erección y apretó los brazos de Malfoy de forma posesiva, debatiéndose entre cerrar los ojos o mirarlo, pero en ningún momento rompió el contacto visual: quería empaparse de esos fanales de mercurio líquido, recordar para siempre esa mirada, ese gesto lascivo dirigido única y exclusivamente a él, aunque su físico fuera otro. Malfoy dibujó una sonrisa de petulancia en su cara y él trató nuevamente de besarlo, pero de nuevo fue rechazado. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Estaría a punto de finalizar el tiempo límite, y acabaría su inconcebible fantasía. No. No antes de haber recibido algo. Empujó al chico hacia abajo y sorpresivamente, el rubio se dejó llevar, arrodillándose ante su palpitante miembro. Jadeó. Draco Malfoy arrodillado frente a su polla, una imagen digna de retener en la memoria, otra vez aunque la polla no fuese suya ni tuviera el aspecto del dueño real. Sin quitar la vista del delicioso rubio, quien había encontrado placer abriendo la boca y exhalando su aliento sobre el glande, Harry jadeó. Mierda, el rubio era un jodido provocador, apretó los puños y cuando decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, empujó sus caderas hacia él, pero Draco, con maestría adquirida en sus experiencias lo había agarrado y parado antes de que pudiera entrar en contacto con él.

—Draco... por favor —suplicó, tratando de imitar la voz de su compañero, y cubriendo las manos del rubio, aún en la cadera, con las suyas.

—Un león suplicando ante una serpiente... ¿no te parece patético? —respondió, con su habitual sarcasmo.

Harry apretó las manos de Draco, en absoluto molesto con el comentario.

—Sí... sí, lo soy, pero por favor...

El rubio lo miró una vez más y añadió:

—Bueno, como tu modo de suplicar es decente, seguiré —y casi sin una pausa, empaló su boca de una embestida.

Harry gritó, jadeó y se agarró a la pared para no caerse. Malfoy aún no se había movido y cuando lo hizo, Harry volvió a gritar. No estaba seguro de imitar bien los grititos de Seamus, porque no le había oído hacerlo, y además dudaba de tener algún autocontrol en ese instante. De hecho, al abrir los ojos Malfoy estaba mucho más cerca y supo que era él quien se había ido deslizando por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Draco seguía sujetándole las caderas y ahora casi estaba sobre su regazo, y había más contacto con su cuerpo. Además, se añadió una mano a la boca de Draco, que imprimió un ritmo más salvaje y envuelto en su saliva y en su mano caliente, Harry acabó gritando su nombre "" como una letanía, como siempre hacía al levantarse, o cuando le urgía aliviarse después de una clase de duelo con él. Abrió los ojos, y le costó enfocar al rubio, quien parecía extrañamente asombrado. Los ojos excesivamente abiertos. Ugh, el orgasmo había sido tan intenso que hasta le había nublado la vista. Pestañeó, tratando de recuperar la excelente vista de Seamus... Sólo que no pudo. La realidad le golpeó como una maza, y la lógica hizo un agujero en su pecho: ya no era Seamus. Sus ojos no podían enfocarlo porque había vuelto a ser Harry James Potter en su faceta de héroe patético tratando de robarle la conquista a su compañero de dormitorio. Pestañeó, y retuvo la respiración a la espera de una reacción del chico; una patada, un maleficio o alguna tortura. Exhibía su cuerpo desnudo en el peor momento, cuando se sentía irremediablemente vulnerable; sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió. Draco se levantó, recogió su ropa, se puso los pantalones y la camisa aún destrozada por encima. Luego observó al moreno de pelo desarreglado, aún sentado en las frías baldosas de la mazmorra y, acercándose, se arrodilló ante él.

—Qué sorpresa... Potter. Podrías haberlo propuesto y quizá yo… lo hubiera considerado.

El moreno trató de parecer decente y aspiró una larga bocanada de aire. Elevó la barbilla, orgulloso.

—Si vas a pegarme, hazlo ya.

El rubio alargó los brazos y Harry cerró los ojos preparándose para el golpe, sólo que no fue golpeado: Draco lo elevó del suelo.

—¿Por qué iba a pegarte? Con lo bien que lo hemos pasado —susurró en su oreja.

—Porque yo... te he mentido, no soy Seamus.

—Eso es una sorpresa aún mejor, cara-rajada —dijo Draco, y Harry creyó sonreír tontamente—, claro que no debes sentirte muy Gryffindor ahora mismo.

En un alarde de honradez y osadía, Harry indicó:

—No me arrepiento. De nada —y agarró una porción de la tela de Draco—, y de esto tampoco.

La boca de Draco se curvó en una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso está bien, ya sabes lo que dicen esos estúpidos muggles... en la guerra y en el amor, todo vale.

—Nosotros somos expertos en hacer la guerra, Malfoy —dijo Harry, travieso.

Draco agarró la barbilla del chico, sujetándole, como si temiera que Harry volara. Después, lo besó larga y expertamente, casi con ternura, notando cómo Harry respondía con avidez. En la silenciosa mazmorra, por unos segundos, sólo se oyeron los ruidos de sus fluidos entremezclados.

—Quizá sea hora de cambiar eso... Potter.

Harry no pudo responder, se había quedado sin palabras, Draco el caliente Malfoy le había besado; pero algo ahí abajo pareció hacerlo por él, y el rubio sonrió, asintió y salió por la puerta, dejando un hondo silencio. Harry se quedó contemplando durante unos minutos las frías piedras de la mazmorra, rememorando cada palabra y cada escena y con una sonrisa en el rostro, consciente de que la próxima vez sería otro escenario diferente, pero entonces sí sería el cuerpo del moreno lo que Draco gozara; se felicitó al contemplar la botellita asomando del bolsillo de su túnica con restos de multijugos. A veces, los últimos recursos, los más atrevidos, son lo único que funciona. Pero claro, para utilizarlos hay que ser un buen Gryffindor.

FIN


End file.
